


Words

by Dodge1989



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: AU 3x20, F/M, Fix It, Friendship, Fuck u David Shore, Hurt/Comfort, MD Knows Best, Melendaire All The Way, Melendaire Monday, Neil Melendez Lives!, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodge1989/pseuds/Dodge1989
Summary: AU 3x20; What will be your last words if you have such an opportunity?
Relationships: Claire Browne & Audrey Lim, Claire Browne & Neil Melendez, Claire Browne & Shaun Murphy & Alex Park & Morgan Reznick, Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Melendaire family! It was a hard week, I’m literally exhausted, but when I opened my Instagram for the first time in five days and saw a response from Nicholas Gonzalez 😱😶🔫😳😍❤️ I decided to go to AO3 and publish my new AU story because Melendez deserve better! 👊🏻👊🏻👊🏻
> 
> OST Words by Birdy

**Waiting on you  
Trying to keep your head strong  
With nothing to lose**

Time. A few hours ago, Claire felt like it slip through her fingers. How Neil slipping away from her. How tightly she clutching at those moments, trying to grab the little pieces of what she could get, Claire clung to them as tightly as she held onto his wrist. She could only watch holding her breath. Minutes. This's all that she got. The last minutes that he was conscious. When Neil looked at her, he no longer hid anything. His gaze was full of love, pain, _regret_ and reconciliation with his fate. While his fingers stroked her curls, she remembered that look of his. In the end, if Claire's plan fails, that's all she gets.

Now her name was at stake, as was her future career and even her licenses, but most importantly, Neil’s life. The drugs put him to sleep, but she didn't know if he could ever wake up again. Claire tricked him. But any lie was justified if it gave at least a little hope to be with him a little longer. This world wasn't ready to lose Dr. Neil Melendez. She wasn't ready to lose her Neil.

**You raise your voice with something to prove  
And all the things you say to me  
I can't forget them**

Claire was selfish since she couldn't accept Neil’s decision about the AND. She knew that his DNAR order tied the hands of all doctors. But not hers. She already crossed this line, she did it with Neil when, they despite the DNR and did CPR to they patient who needed a bone marrow transplant during an epidemic in ER last Christmas. She did it for him then and will do it again even by going against his will. 

Claire carefully rose from his hospital bed without taking her eyes off Neil peacefully lying on it. He's still alive. That's all she needed to know in order to take on her role as a doctor again. The functions of his body slowed down, as did the spread of infection in him. His monitors showed the dynamics of coma. Lactate clearance, two words that her mind cherished.

**And all the things you say to me  
I can't forget them  
You don't leave**

Claire straightened his blanket, laying his cold hands on top of it. Cold, but life was still warming in them. Her gaze slid across Neil's face, but a gleam of something silver distracted her attention. Outside the window it was already beginning to grow dawn, a ray of the rising sun gliding along the silver cross on Melendez's chest. It was a sign.

Claire had lost her faith a long time ago, but was ready to accept it again if that would help bring him back. She whispered a prayer with her lips that she remembered from childhood. _All the will of God. _Claire remained standing by his bed and looking at Neil's pacified face. This wasn't goodbye. She wasn't ready for it. Not after his words. How a few words could arouse a storm in her, made her believe and gave her strength to fight for them. What power they gained when they left his lips. She didn’t want to regret anymore. About what could happen and was missed. Claire focused on Neil and her feelings for him as she faded into her memories.__

____

____

**But you tell me with your eyes what you need  
Oh, please  
Do you think that I don't know what it means?**

_Today they were able to get out for a run in the afternoon when the sun warms everything around. They ran in the same rhythm close together in the park, talking about everything and nothing at the same time._

_"...and then our patient Matthews arranged a balloon ride because his fiancée had long dreamed about it even despite his own fear of heights. After five minutes of flight, he panicked and sat down on an open picnic basket... right on a bread knife. That's how he came to us in ER with almost a heart attack and with a sticking knife in his thigh right after landing. I don’t think that such kind of surprise was expected from him by his wife-to-be," Claire finished her story about hers and Morgan's morning patient as looking at the amused and widely smiling Neil._

_"And they say that romance is dead," Neil smirked, bumping Claire's shoulder with his._

_"Neil! It's not funny! This was his greatest fear and he took an empty risk to please his fiancée! It was stupid," Claire protested, slapped Neil's forearm immediately blushing from their contact. Such touches became commonplace in their friendship, but each time it made Claire's heart beat faster. Neil's too._

_"Yes, it was risky, but I'm glad that everything worked out for Matthews and he won’t do such stupid things anymore, for his wife own sake," answered Neil, slowing down his run so that Claire's little legs can keep up with him. He suddenly asked her. "And what are you afraid of, Claire?"_

_"Gloves torn in OR and spiders," she answered quickly with a serious face, sparks of mischief burning in her eyes. But when Claire met her gaze with Neil's, an attentive and waiting one, she exhaled. "I'm afraid not to realize myself and my capabilities... Not have time to do all that I should've time to do. I'm afraid not to say those words that should be spoken and should be heard. And you?"_

_"So do I... Regrets is my greatest fear, too," he gazed at Claire as if looking for some other answer in her. But Neil quickly came to his senses, with smirk he tilted his head to side. "But now... Keep up, little turtle!"_

_He pick up the pace and outrun her._

_"Neil, oh you ..” her answer was drowned in his laughter then Claire with a big smile on her face, hurried after him._

**All the things you hide for me  
I accept them  
But I need you next to me**

When sunlight filled the whole room, Claire looked up from the man who touched her heart like no other. Who could reach, open and save her, even though he himself didn’t think so. Her first and only love. _Let it remain so, even if..._ Claire didn't allow herself to finish this thought. She turned and slowly walked out of his room. _I can do it._

Claire clenched her fists tightly to give herself strength and hold back her tears, she continued to move. When her gaze caught the eye of Dr. Lim, older women understood everything. There was no censure in her gaze, only support. She knew and was with Claire in this together. When they hugged, Claire clung to the senior surgery as if she were her anchor. She needed to know that she wasn't alone in this. After Glassman and the other doctors gave up and left Neil to die.

**If I can't hold you now  
Keep thinking that you might not come around  
I have no words, I have no words to say **

Morgan couldn't help her now, the fate of Park and Shaun wasn't yet known to her. But Claire believed that if they were next to her now, they would make every effort to save their mentor. They still have a chance. Walking side by side along the corridor with Dr. Lim to meet the new day, Claire was supposed to be that woman, that doctor that Neil saw in her.

Now she could only wait. Seek solutions. Prays. Hope.

**If I can't change your mind  
** **Keep thinking, is this our last goodbye?  
You say it first, you say it first to me**

They'll find a way to get him out of his state. After a long operation, courses of antibiotics, multiple transfusions of blood and plasma, transplantation, clinical death, coma, months spent in the hospital... He'll have a long and painful recovery course with cocktails of drugs and physiotherapy. She'll be with him step by step.

But right now. Time. That was all she needed. Claire seemed that she was racing again, but now not with Melendez, but with time itself.

_Please, slow down..._

**Author's Note:**

> A little hope for us all! I decided to concentrate the first chapter on Claire, the next chapter will be longer and there'll be dialogues LOL And of course we're all waiting for our sleeping beauty to open his eyes. I'll be glad to read your ideas and guesses, mis queridos amigos! Take care of yourself! Until next time! 💁🏻💕


End file.
